Chilling the Fires
by Mikaa
Summary: OneShot Jenna pouts at being lonely, and finds companionship in the most unlikeliest of friends... REVIEW!


Chilling the Fires  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Staring at the plaza in Vault, Jenna sighed. It had become so lonely after they arrived here, as people were too busy to spend time with her.  
  
It wasn't that most were busy with the rebuilding of Vale. After all, noone wanted to rebuild the village during the heavy winter that approached. Rather, people were busy trying to go on with their lives.  
  
And she was left alone.  
  
For some bizzare reason that she could not understand, Garet and Isaac were head over heels over Mia, each one trying to earn her heart. Sheba was facing a simmilar situation with Felix and Ivan, though Jenna had the distinct feeling that Felix would get the upper hand, given that he saved her life.  
  
Course, none of this pondering helped her any.  
  
She was alone, noone to spend time with her.  
  
Picard had left with Kraden to see if Lemuria would be willing to offer resources to rebuild the city, as well as offer the Campan's an opportunity to earn some money to legally buy food for their poor village.  
  
Off in the far distance, she could see Garet and Mia talking, while Felix and Sheba talked a shrot distance away. A few yards away from the two couples were Isaac and Ivan, both presumably conversing on what their rivals were doing.  
  
And she was just there, alone with noone to care for her.  
  
"Something on your mind?"  
  
Turning to her right, she blinked at seeing Alex sitting right next to her. Had she been so lost in thought to not notice him? Then again, he had a nasty tendency to appear wherever he damn well pleased with little or no warning.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"The fact that you were staring into nothingness. That, or you were staring at the Love Triangles over there."  
  
She gave him a dirty glare, and turned back to face the courting and discussing. Why was it that they had ones to care for and she got stuck with Alex?  
  
She blinked at her thought. Was it truely so bad to be stuck with Alex? If nothing else, he WAS spending time with her, something that few others did these days.  
  
"Silence seems to confirm both."  
  
"Alex."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She glared at him. "Shut up."  
  
"Fine, Jenna." He sipped at a beverage in his hand, and she stared at him as he almost spat the drink up. Oddly enough, he swallowed what he had sipped, and repeated the process.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Dunno. Felix said it was supposed to give one energy and keep you awake. Some crap called coffee."  
  
"Ah." She smiled inside, wondering how Alex had not heard of coffee before. Course, he rarely would linger near their camps whenever they stopped for the night. Serves the guy right for trying to take over the world.  
  
Or did it?  
  
"Don't you have better things to do than to linger near a worthless girl?"  
  
She was suprised to see his eyebrows raise.  
  
"What makes you think that you're worthless?"  
  
"Noone wants to spend time with me, and I'm bout the only member of our village without someone trying to earn her hand in marrage."  
  
"So that makes you worthless?"  
  
She blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
He turned to stare off into the distance, sipping again at his drink. "It seems your priorities are a tad off."  
  
She shifted her body to stare at him, anger flooding her face. "What is THAT supposed to mean?!"  
  
Not suprisingly, he didn't show alarm at her change in mood. "If you think that being without a lover is reason enough to become miserable, then you have a few things to learn."  
  
"It dawns on me, Alex - why should I listen to YOUR advice?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know all the answers, Jenna." He sipped at his coffee, and mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"What was that, Alex?"  
  
His eyes glanced at her, his body freezing in place, almost...terrified. "What was what?"  
  
"Just tell me what you said, Alex."  
  
"Nothing, I swear!"  
  
She glared at him, wondering if she should even bother. "What do I care what you think, anyway? You don't know what it's like to be lon..."  
  
She stopped what she said, realizing just what it was she was saying. Slowly turning, she saw the horror on his face, and she shared his shock. How could she say that?!  
  
"Sorry, Alex."  
  
"Accepted."  
  
She fought tears that formed in her eyes, unwilling to show him her soft side. She felt horrible for her arrogant insult, and he had passed it off casually. Like he expected it of her, as though it happened normally.  
  
Or was he being terse, trying to not say much? But why would he do that, unless...  
  
...unless she had really upset him? But... She shook her head. That was a rather harsh comment, and it probably struck a tender nerve.  
  
"Alex, I am sorry. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, almost spraying his coffee out. "There you go again! Jenna, you really must consider curbing your tounge!"  
  
She glared at him, before realizing that he did have a point. Come to think of it, she didn't think when she spoke. Was that why noone would spend time with her?  
  
But if that was true, why did Alex spend time with her? Did he...? Nah...  
  
"Alex, what was it you said a minute ago?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Alex..."  
  
"I said 'I do know one thing...'"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"What was that one thing?"  
  
"I don't mind spending time with you."  
  
She blinked, staring at him. "You do? Why?"  
  
"Well, let's see... You're attractive, you can be kind, and, when you watch your tounge, you can be a pleasure to chat with."  
  
She almost bit his head off for his remark, then realized what she was doing. Though she wouldn't admit it outright, she DID have a problem.  
  
*Wait a sec. Did he say that I was attractive?*  
  
"Alex, you...find me attractive?"  
  
He chuckled. "Only a blind man wouldn't notice."  
  
She blushed, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"If you can curb your tounge, you would be perfect, but..."  
  
"Alex for a second there, I thought you were bei..." She noticed the hurt look on his face, and she realized that she had been rude again. And that she had cut him off before he could say...what WAS he going to say?  
  
"Sorry. You were saying?"  
  
"If you can curb your tounge, you would be perfect, but I would hope that you don't do that."  
  
She blinked. She could've sworn that he was trying to tell her to do so a minute ago... Or was he hinting at something...?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh...no reason."  
  
He stood to walk off, though he did stop, turning to face her. "See you for lunch?"  
  
"Already ate."  
  
"Supper then?"  
  
She smiled, realizing what he had been hinting at. "Sure."  
  
Watching as he walked off, she smiled. At least someone cared...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This IS a one-shot, and was just a random idea I had... Actually, the original idea was that Felix or Ivan would try to comfort Jenna while she fretted over Garet and Isaac's interest in Mia. Couldn't do much with that simple notion, though reading a couple Alex/Jenna fics MIGHT have influenced this when I got home...;)  
  
Anyway, thankies for reading another of my works!  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN, CAMELOT OR NINTENDO!!!  
  
REVIEW!!! 


End file.
